Siegburg Town
Town of Siegburg (aka Siegburg) is a village nestled in Siegburg Valley, and surrounded by the peaks of the Vollmond Alps. Background Siegburg is on the major trade routes to the East. Evergreen forests grow thickly around the valley, with patches of meadow here or there. Siegburg is built on the northern foothills. The entire town tilted toward the mountain leading to Alpendorf from the west. A pass leads from Alpendorf about one and half days to the west. The town alone is bigger than Alpendorf and its farmlands put together. The village is surrounded by a triangle of sandstone walls. It is filled with dozens of buildings with peaked reddish roofs. A single pointed bell tower reached towards the mountain tops. Following the line of the tower further up the foothills one can see the parapets of Castle Siegburg in the distance. At least two of the three walls have gates: the western wall and the northern wall. Fallow farmlands and barren fruit trees lay to the south. A crystalline stream from southern forests flows gently through the fields and divided to circle the town, apparently flowing uphill. A bridge crosses the stream shortly before reaching the town's western gates. The western road travels west towards the pass leading back up to Alpendorf. The gates are situated at one corner of a triangle. The streets are filled with tall half-timbered buildings in cheerful colors crowded themselves over crooked cobblestone streets and alleyways. A road passed to the left of the gates, and another to the right. The adventurer's guild could be reached by traveling down the middle through the Main Street. Siegburg's main road is lined with brightly painted shops with signs hanging over the doors showing what was sold within. The sign above the Guildhall itself had the emblem of cross swords. Below were the words Adventurer's Guild Hall in three languages (including Silmarian (Hero-U) and Germanisch, and one other). In the center of Siegburg is the Town Center. This is a circle of cobblestones that surrounds the well at the center of town. The Hero's Tale Inn can be found along the perimeter of the circle. This also leads to the northern gates out of the town. The currency of Siegburg is the Monda. Locations *Jail *Siegburg Adventurer's Guild Hall *Hero's Tale Inn (Hero-U) *Town Center *Town Well *Bakery Behind the scenes Siegburg Valley and the Town of Siegburg is largely a mirror image of Spielburg Valley and Town. Though its a much larger city compared to Spielburg, and some of the businesses have been moved to new areas. The town is described as lieing eastward of the pass leading down the mountain from where Hawk and later family enter the valley. Hawk travels' eastward to reach the town from the west. In the original game Hero travels 'westward' in from the eastern pass into the valley. Many of the directions seem to be reversed. As the farms are in the south rather than in the north in this story. Most of the landmarks in the valley at least around the town appear to be directly mirrored of that those of Spielburg... Siegburg Pass comes from the west from the Vollmond Alps. The town gates are on the west side of the city rather than the east. Even the streets are revered with Main Street leading to Adventurer's Guild lieing to the right, and the left road from the gates leading to market, and pub. The descriptions and descriptions of the inhabitants of Siegburg are heavily influenced by the imagery of Hero' Quest/Quest For Glory EGA. In early draft when the story was set in "Spielburg" the town had additional descriptions and locations mentioned in the Town Center (toy shop & dress maker). In addition Sheriff warns the hero about Kobold's arson and to be careful. There was also a lot more history and detail about the town. This was cut from Chapter 2, and the chapter streamlined (although some of the details might have been moved to a later chapter). Category:Places (HTBAH) Category:Apocrypha Category:Alternate Canon